the alien mutant
by diamondholder
Summary: this is what I feel would happen if Ben Tennyson were to get thrown into the plot of x-men evolution and the types of battles he would encounter. this story starts after the episode middleverse because I believe it makes sense that his first mission is to save Scott and in this case rouge. the main pairing will be BenXWanda rated m for later chapters
1. welcome to bayville

**Hello my fellow reader's, writers, and people who have followed more of my stories for however long that you have I'm back with a new story. I was just sitting around earlier and thought how the plot of X-men evolution would change if Ben Tennyson were thrown into the mix. In this story I'll be putting my ideas of how the plot would change.**

 **Without further ado let's get on with the show**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Ben's P.O.V

I was currently in the thousandth battle against vilgax and I was currently in my Diamondhead form and he was charging at me. He said "I hope you're ready for what I have planned next Tennyson" and I said "what are you going to destroy Diamondhead like you did to Chromastone." He responded "no not at all in fact I've given up on getting the omnitrix.

Instead of the one you have I'll just get you out of the way and after I've concurred the universe I'll just have that fool Azmuth make me a new one. I said "okay first what makes you think Azmuth would just make you another one when he's been against you for years, and second what make you think I'll let that happen."

He said "that is where my plan come into action" and he shot a beam at me only it missed quite a bit and I said "wow you must have gotten rusty if you missed by more than an inch." He said "how do you know that's not part of my plan" and I said "if shooting at me and missing is part of your strategy then you must not have much going on in your head."

He said "is that so look behind you" and I turned around and saw a swirling green portal and he used his power to touch the omnitrix or in this case the ultimatrix to turn me back to my human form. He said "once I throw you in this portal then you will be out of my hair for enough time to concur the whole universe."

He picked me up and threw me toward the portal and trying to prevent be pulled into it by the force of it I activated the ultimatrix and tried to dial in Jetray but it said "function not available please stand by" and the last thing that I assumed Vilgax heard was "Stupid watch" and I was in the portal heading to only god knows where.

At the end of the swirling vortex of red, green, and blue I felt my back collide hard with cement and I noticed that a car was headed right toward my head. Using the instinct I had gained from all the battles I had been in I got up and jumped out of the way and then as I was getting up and dusting myself off someone who was wearing a visor came over and grabbed me by the helm of my jacket.

"What the hell were you thinking" and I said "I just got teleported here" and he said "so you're the one that came here from the portal that formed here" and I said "yeah." He said "there's someone who would like to meet you" and I said "okay take me to your leader" and he said "how did you know that he was our leader."

I said "uh just a lucky guess" and I jumped into the back of the car which less than 5 minutes ago had almost run me over. Without me even touching it the ultimatrix activated and transformed me into ampfibian and the girl who looked a lot like Gwen said "what exactly happened" and I said "let me guess you have telepathic powers."

She said "how did you know" and I said "I had this watch on my wrist and it transformed me into this being which has the power to block out your telepathic probe." She said "okay what is that creature that you turned into" and I responded "well this is one of the many aliens that I can change into." The one with the visor I later figured out his name was Scott scoffed and said "alien's don't exist" and I said "I'll turn you into a believer yet."

He said "As if" and the girl whose name I figured out was Jean said "Scott is more stubborn then a cat intent on doing what it wants" and I said "that makes it that much more interesting." The rest of the ride to wherever was mostly silent with a few questions and the occasional noise of my fiddling with the ultimatrix trying to transform back into my human form.

Just as the car was parked in the garage they had the ultimatrix started beeping and Jean said "Should we be concerned about that" and I said "no that just the signal that It's about to change me back." After a flash of red light that enveloped all of us the flash died away and Scott said "well if you're done with that light show let's go see the professor."

A quiet walk later and we were standing in front of a set of double spruce wood doors and the person inside it said "you may enter" and they pushed the doors open and I walked in with them both behind me. the person was staring into the lit fireplace and then turned around and got out from behind the desk and I saw that he was in a wheelchair even though he looked no older than 30.

He said "since I share the same power as Jean I know you're wondering why I'm in a wheelchair while I am not very old. The reason for this is because I couldn't walk from the moment my mutant powers came about ever since then I've been dedicated to helping young mutants discover and control their powers."

I said "Well I'm not exactly a mutant but I do have a quite a few powers" and he said "I'm intrigued about these powers would you mind demonstrating" and I said "as long as the watch cooperates." I activated it so it showed a hologram which just happened to ampfibian and I said "why don't you select the alien you want to see."

He then wheeled toward the watch and twisted the faceplate and eventually settled on the hologram of spidermonkey and I said "good choice" and I pushed down on the faceplate and after a green flash I was transformed into spidermonkey. He chucked and said "well I must say I wasn't expecting to see a blue monkey so what can you do in this form."

I said "well in addition to super-human speed and agility I can shoot out a silk that is stronger than steel" and he said "would you mind showing me" and I pointed my tail at a bookshelf and a small glob of my silk was instantly attached to it still connected to my tail." He said "that silk combined with the super human strength and agility would be good in close quarter fights."

I said "yeah" and the ultimatrix beeped and I transformed back in a flash of red light and he said "does it always change you back that quickly" and I said "no the reason it did this time was because uh jean tried reading my mind and the ultimatrix changed me into a form that could cancel out her power." he responded "So there is a safety feature on the watch that makes it so that it changes the user into the form it feels is needed to preserve your safety."

I responded "Well since this was built by someone whose an enemy of mine that feature doesn't always happen but sometimes it does." He said "so how did you get here" and I went into the story about how Vilgax had thrown me into the portal that brought me here." he said "well until we can find you a way back to your world, universe, or dimension how would you like to stay with us."


	2. training session

**Hello fellow readers, writers, and people who have been watching my page for new updates and stories I'm back with another chapter. In this chapter I'll be adding one of my OC's who I think has appeared in one of my pervious stories but I'm not sure. If anyone can figure out what story this OC had appeared in if any please leave it in the reviews as well as what you think of the chapter because as one of my fellow writers says reviews are like drugs to us writers.**

 **Without further ado let's get this show on the road**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Ben's P.O.V

I woke up in the room that I was given to me by the professor and I looked at the bedside clock and saw that it was about 5 in the morning. Feeling wide awake I knew that I wasn't going to be getting any sleep I got up and got out of the clothes that I had worn the day before and went to take a shower. After the shower and drying off I activated the ultimatrix and transformed into swampfire and then instantly changed back.

When I had fully transformed back I was glad of one defect of the ultimatrix where whenever I am wearing anything else or in this case lack of anything after transforming into one of my alien forms and then changing back I would be wearing exactly what I was wearing before. After getting dressed and brushing my hair and teeth and all that other stuff I headed down toward the dining room.

As I was sitting there around 5:30 when the professor came in and said "ah good morning Benjamin how did you sleep" and I said "good that bed was one of the most comfortable that I have slept in for a while." He said "so I was wondering if you could by chance at some point write down the names of your other forms and their powers so I can begin to plan your training while you're here.

I said "it's a coincidence that you asked me of that because I did that last night before going to bed since I had a feeling that you would ask me to do that at some point" and I handed him the paper from my inner coat pocket. He looked over it and said "well some of these are quite impressive powers" and I said "some of them for a while I didn't even know at first but I do now.

That is what practice does" and he responded "that old saying where practice makes perfect and from what you've told me that from all the practice that you have from fighting intergalactic villains such as this Vilgax you were talking about there a few forms of yours that you must be perfect with" and I said "unless I underestimate my opponent."

He said "that is one the things we train to avoid here" and I said "that's good because when I do then someone in my life either ends up badly hurt or dead." He said "well anyway the first training of the day begins in about 3 hours" and I said "Actually you mind if I get in before the others because one of my partners that I fought with before said I should be training without my alien powers but if you insist that I fight with my powers then I will."

He said "okay allow me to lead you to the danger room" and after about a 15 minute walk we had arrived at the danger room. I noticed that we were in some kind of control terminal above the whole danger room and I said "so I take it you want to see my abilities." He responded "Yes I have a feeling that would be a great idea to refine the training program I have assigned you with thus far however let me summon the other students." He closes his eyes in concentration and I had a feeling he was sending a telepathic message.

He said "they should all be here momentarily" and as he finished saying that there was a cloud of smoke and the rest of the students had appeared and it was clear that Kurt had teleported them. Scott said "what's with the early morning call professor" and he said "I was wanting all of you to see Mr. Tennyson's first run in the danger room so Mr. Tennyson if you would pick your transformation to go through the danger room with."

I said "how about one of them selects the alien and then if I need to transform again to stop something I'll do so." he said "okay then how about you select the form he starts with Kitty" and she walked forth and I activated it and waited while she went thought my different alien forms. She settled on one and I saw that it was Alien x and I said "uh sorry anything but that one."

She asked "Why" and I said "because when I'm in the form there are two other voices in there and the form won't do anything unless two of three me being the third agree." She said "oh okay" and she went through them again and stopped the dial on the Rath holograph. I said "okay then" and I slammed it down with the palm of my left hand and a moment later I stood in the form.

Scott said "how is this one special it's nothing but a big fur ball" and I said **"let me tell you something Scott summers also known as cyclops Rath could beat you any day of the week all you got going for you is long range attack and Rath and easily dodge them and take you down."** The professor said "Save the anger for the danger room" and he pushed a button on the terminal and the floor started descending down toward the wide room."

I noticed that he pushed a few buttons on the control terminal which caused what looked like a race course appear in the room and he said over the intercom "you need to get from where you are to the finish line." I said "is that all this will be easy" and he pushed a few more buttons and suddenly defenses popped out of the wall and I thought _"oh shit."_

I started running toward the finish line but my first obstacle were walls appearing in front of me and I said **"Let me tell you something wall you may think you can stops Rath but if Rath can't jump over you Rath will just go through you."** I charged at the wall and when I made contact with it I got electrocuted and thought _"Well time to change my form"_ and I pushed the symbol on my watch and I transformed into big chill.

I then phased through the walls and the professor mentally said to me _"While I'm sure you can just phase through everything with that form I would prefer if you didn't use that form to complete the course."_ I then stopped short of the tentacles and pushed the symbol again which engulfed me in a flash of green light and I transformed into swampfire.

I then charged forth and the tentacles started trying to pick me up from the ground but I had essentially rooted myself to the ground. I started shooting fireballs at the walls where the tentacles were coming out and they tell to the ground. I unrooted myself from the ground and then continued running to the finish line.

As I got closer to the end my final obstacle came out of the floor in the form of laser blasters so I transformed quickly into Jetray and as they were shooting at me I was shooting back. My neurshock blasts were doing the job and soon the last laser turrets were gone and I flew across the finish line. I then transformed into ghostfreak.

I flew up to the control terminal while invisible and flew through the glass wall of the terminal and then was about to give Jean a hint that I was close behind her but she said "I know you're there ben" and I transformed back. I said "oh yeah I forgot that you're a telepath and could read my mind to find out what I was going to do."


	3. first mission

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have favorited this story I'm back with another chapter. This chapter will be where Ben is actually helping the team during a sort of mission where Ben will be saving rouge and Scott from mystique. I can't think of anything else to add but if I do later I'll put in an author's note at the end of the chapter.**

 **Without further ado let's get on with the show or in this case I guess chapter**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Ben's P.O.V

It's been a month since I joined the team that called themselves the x-men and quite frankly we had some crazy adventures so far like where one of our own Evan had been framed for trashing lockers at the school he went to in New York before coming here and when Kurt had gotten trapped in an alternate dimension another mutant from I think it was the 50's had called middleverse.

Anyway to sum it up it's been crazy around here but fun as well kind of reminded me of my own week back in Bellwood before I had gotten thrown into this universe. I had just started leaving my room for the field trip to the mountains that Mr. Brown's class was going on including myself. I had head down into the dining room where most of the time we had breakfast and I grabbed a napkin, two biscuits, and a few pieces of bacon and started heading to the front door.

As I was about to open it someone said to me "where you going to so early kid" and I turned to see it was Logan. I said "I'm just heading to school Mr. Brown want his students to get there early so that they can help load up the bus and we can leave at the scheduled time." He said "that I believe but how are you going to get there" and I said "isn't it obvious I'll use one my flyers."

He said "fine but just make sure you're not seen when you land" and I said "I already know this" and I walked out the front door and activated the ultimatrix and transformed into a form that I had all but given up trying again since it had been destroyed. When the light died down I knew I was in my chromastone form and I took off toward the school.

As I was approaching the school I saw the bus and I saw Mr. Brown there carrying one of the crates that we were bringing on the off chance we got stranded out there. I landed in an alleyway about a block away from the school and transformed back and then started walking toward the bus. When I got there I saw that Mr. Brown was just getting that crate that he had been carrying into the trailer that he had on I the bus.

I said "good morning Mr. Brown and he looked at me and said "ah good morning Benjamin" and I said "so what can I start putting on" and he pointed to a stack of crates and said "we'll have to get all of those on the trailer before we can head out." I said "okay" and I walked over and grabbed two of them at once and surprising they were light so I figured that it was food or something like that.

After me and Mr. Brown had gotten the last of the crates on the trailer he said "that took a lot less time than I thought it would so now all we have to do now is wait. As I was standing by the bus waiting for the rest of the class to arrive Mrs. Darkholm came out and asked me "Where is Mr. Brown" and I said "I think he's just checking everything on the bus to make sure it's ready for the trip."

She walked onto the bus and someone from the bus route that this bus had from the last night must have left the window down so I was able to hear everything that was said. I heard her say "I've just been looking over the records of everyone who you said was going on this trip and I came across something interesting."

Mr. Brown responded "interesting how" and she said "Well it seems Jean Grey has had one too many absent days so I'm booting her off the trip and in her place I've looked for a replacement and I found the perfect one Rouge." He said "why I believe it was you who suggested and approved this field trip for my class and I don't remember anyone in my class by the name of Rouge."

Mrs. Darkholm said "that is the name she prefers to go by her real name is Anne Marie" and he said "okay I know who you're talking about now" and Mrs. Darkholm said "I'll leave it to you to tell Miss grey about this new arrangement." I heard her heels clicking against the floor of the bus and started to appear as though I was not listening into their conversation.

As she walked past me again she said "Well I hope you have a good time on the trip Benjamin" and I said "I will" and I assumed that she was heading back to her office. After waiting for about 20 more minutes everyone else in the class started coming in through the gates and left their cars in the parking lot for the time we were going to be on the field trip.

When Scott and Jean were coming around one of the corners of the school I got on to the bus and when they got there Jean was stopped by Mr. Brown. When she asked for an explanation Mr. Brown said "something about too many absentee days" and she responded "I'm sure if you to just call professor Xavier" and he said "Sorry we have to be on the road in 5 minutes we'll get this sorted out when I get back."

As everyone including rouge got on the bus we were about to leave and Mr. Brown said "now before we leave if I see any gaming devices or phones then I'll be turning the bus around and we'll head back." Everyone handed him the games they had packed and their phones and I just opened the backpack that I had gotten and pulled out a book I had been meaning to read for a while.

After about 2 hours or so of driving we were on the mountain and it was starting to snow and when everyone with the exception of me and Scott were happy Mr. Brown said "don't get too excited to much of this white means we turn around" and just as he said that he must have gone on a patch of black ice because the bus was veering off course and headed right over the side of the mountain.

Scott one of the quicker thinkers of the team opened a window and took of his shades and opened his eyes which caused his uncontrollable ocular beam to push against the bottom of the mountain and the bus with the help of the beam stopped falling over and got back on all its wheels. Mr. Brown said "is everyone okay" and after a mumbled yes from everyone he said "okay we're heading back."

He went back to the driver's seat and turned the key and the engine sputtered stopped all noise and he said "Well I guess we're stuck here." I thought about one of the crates we put on the bus and said "Mr. Brown we did pack up those surprises that we decided on bringing in case we got stuck here" and he said "ah yes okay everyone partner up boys with boys and girls with girls.

As we got outside Mr. Brown had gotten the 10 snow mobiles out of the crates which I knew we had them since I had helped pack them up. I got on the snow mobile with Scott and after a while we had gotten caught up with Rouge and her partner Stacy. I had a feeling that Scott was going to try to beat her in a race to the nearest cave and I said "go for it" and he said "I plan on it."

After a quick race which got us to the cave in 10 minutes we had gotten to the cave but we had lost the race and I noticed that Stacy was throwing up. Rouge was then keeping her distance from us and Mr. Brown had just got in on his snow mobile which he had been driving the a classmate who was named Chris.

After everyone had gotten into the cave about 15 minutes later Mr. Brown said "well we may as well use our time here so who can point out a sedimentary rock" and someone else in the class picked up a rock and said "is this one" and he said "close but that is a igneous rock" and I noticed Scott go into a small open section while going after Rouge.

I followed after them and I caught up to them in time to hear Rouge say "am I a target for your team" and I cut in and said "no that training session was about expecting the unexpected." She said "if I'm not your enemy then who is" and that was when a women with blue skin, red hair, and some sort of white dress with white boots spoke up and said "I am."

I then said "okay first off who are you and two what do you mean by that" and she said "to answer your questions in order my name is mystique and I am the one who your team has had numerous run in-s with. Scott said "how I don't recognize you" and Mystique just laughed and said "does this spark a memory" and after a quick flash of orange going over her body she had turned into an exact replica of Scott.

She then changed back and said "does that mean anything to you" and what surprised me the most was what Rouge did and said "it was you who made me think that the X-men were hunting me." Mystique said "yes I was" and Scott said "well while the whole team isn't here me and Ben are more than enough for you to handle."

She said "as if" and she pushed myself and Scott down into the ravine and Scott said "you wouldn't happen to be able to change now would you" and I said "yeah I can we better just hope I can transform into a flyer." I activated the ultimatrix and turned the dial until I saw the chromastone icon and I pushed it down and when the light had died down I saw I had transformed into Big Chill instead of Chromastone.

"Oh well this will have to do" and I grabbed Scott and flew upward and landed us on the same piece of ground we were on before and then I turned around and froze a path to the other side and said "just to make sure you can't do that again." Scott then shot a beam of light at her and I transformed again and this time I had gotten Chromastone."

I said "Scott blast me" and he said "Are you crazy these beams could kill you" and I said "they won't this being can absorb energy and redirect it." He shot his beam at me and I absorbed it and shot a rainbow beam at Mystique and she said "you'll pay for this Benjamin" and she turned into a crow and flew out of the cave and into the wild."

I transformed back and saw that the x-jet was flying above the ravine we had been blasted into my Mystique and I said "looks like our ride is here." The door opened and myself, Scott, and Rouge had gotten on the x-jet and I noticed that Logan walked over to Rouge who was sitting on the floor of the x-jet probably hoping to avoid notice.

He said "it's time for you to decide kid you with them or us" and she said "if I say them are you going to throw me off the jet" and I noticed that he glared at her for being a smart-ass. She saw this too and she said "I'm with you guys."


End file.
